Return of an Old Friend
by Kieia1233
Summary: Lady Kiraka of the South, an old friend of Sesshomaru left her lands years ago, reasons were never given. Now, after six years of hiding in another world she returns to her lands, meeting our favorite gang and meeting her old friend. Will they stay friends or will they become something more? Sesshomaru/OC and Shippo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mikia

Age: 19

Gender: female

Species: Half demon

Type: Fox

Appearance: She has red hair and fox ears and tail; she wears a dark blue Hakama and a white Kimono with her Hakama tucked into calf high black boots. Her hair is tied into a braid that falls to mid back with bangs that cover her right eye.

Weapons: She has a gold staff her true mother left her.

Personality: silent and sweet. She won't sugar coat any problem like her friend but not as blunt

Name: Kiraka of the southern lands

Age: 19

Gender: female

Species: Demon

Type: Hell hound

Appearance: She has elongated ears and a black strip under her dark red eyes, marking her as a Demon. Her hair is waist length black, and is pulled up in a high ponytail that reaches down her back with bangs framing her face. Kiraka wears a black and red Hakama with a crimson Kimono decorated with blue blossoms. Her Hakama is tucked into knee high black boots and she also wears armor that is black and gold.

Weapons: She has a silver katana her true father left her.

Personality: distant and silent. She will be blunt about any problem.

**Start the story, but as always I don't own inuyasha:**

I sat on my porch steps not wanting to watch them fight any more than I have. I sighed as I heard another one of the vases break against the walls. I perked up when I heard roller skates come down my driveway, "Hey Kiraka, what up you weren't at the ring." My best friend since 2nd grade, Mikia, asked. I was about to answer when a book came flying from an already shattered window.

"Oh. Okay I get it well I'm just down the street chick. Mom won't mind neither will my dad." She offered as I wrapped my arms around her. She was the only one that knows what goes on at the house after midnight.

"Thanks, Mikia. But it will die down soon." I sighed letting go of her neck

"Just remember you are something to everyone." She reminded me holding on to my shoulders then turning and heading to her own home while I trudged up my steps into the battle zone of a house. I walked past the mess I have to clean and up the stairs to my master room. I opened my bathroom door and climbed into the shower. After twelve minutes of warm water I dried and change into my sleep clothes. I had on my blue sleep shorts and a grey tank-top. I through my covers back and climbed into bed and fell into a black dreamless almost instantly.

I woke up to banging on the front door. I grumbled and went to see who it was. I looked out my window to see flashing lights in the pitch darkness, "Hello police." I ran down the satires and to the front door I opened it a crack then all the way.

"Can I help you?" I was mad as hell that they came at two in the morning.

"Were looking for you parents young lady." The officer said not seeming to care that I was pissed.

"Sir, it's two in the morning I don't suppose this could wait." I asked not wanting to wake my parents up.

"Move aside." The officer ordered, "This concerns your safety."

"Kiraka, I called them." Mikia amited pushing past the others to the front, "I heard a gunshot from your house."

My eyes went wide, "Fallow me." I said walking to the gun cabinet in the den. I turned on the lights and unlocked the cabinet to find dad's handgun gone, "My parents, as you call them, are asleep upstairs, second door on your right."

They ran there and told us to stay down here. "Kiki, you okay?" Mikia asked as I fell to my knees. I nodded slowly and looked at her, her normal blue eyes now a liquid gold color, "I lost track of time, six already."

"Yeah me too, ya know this means we don't have to come back. We don't have to." She said hope sounding in her voice.

"Okay but we must hurry." I said dragging her to the wood behind my 'house'. From there we changed into our true selves. Demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Mikia ran till we came to a hill and upon that hill was a shrine, "Mikia are you sure you don't want to come back here?" I asked making sure that she wanted to stay where we were about to go.

"I have nothing to keep me tied down here so yeah. Now let's go before they notice our auras." Mikia insisted referring to the only humans who can slay any demon they come into contact with, Slayers. We ran into the shrine and saw a door. I turned to my true form. I walked up to the old wooden door I haven't seen in years. Without as much as a second thought I turn the silver handle and walked through.

"Man it's good to be back." I sighed, grinning as i turned around to look at the shrine.

"Yeah no kidding," She turned around to look at the shrine we came through, "Man the place really did change here."

The place was burnt the wood was rotted and splintered the red paint peeling. "Hey, do you sense that?" A male voice asked from far off.

"Yeah, demons are up ahead." A female voice answered. I looked toward Mikia who already had her staff out and ready to fight. I drew my sword and looked toward where the voices came from.

I stood ready beside Mikia who let out a low growl, "Chill I doubt that there any true threat to us."

Just then a monk and a demon slayer came through on a firecat one that looked like an old friend of mine. I placed a hand on Mikia's shoulder. She looked at me and took a step back. Suddenly a burst of flames engulfed me and I sprang from them and at the cat pinning her beneath me, from behind me I heard the demon slayer yell, "Kirara!"

My eyes snapped wide at this, "_Kirara, that really you?"_ I asked her. The cat beneath me burst to flames and became a small kitten. I stepped back and turned to myself again. Mikia was fighting the monk, "Stand down. I know you hate monks-"

"More than hate them I would kill them all if given the choice between my life and causing them the pain they caused me. A monk murdered them, Kiraka, right in front of me." She yelled, pain clung to every word. Tears built up in her eyes and cascaded down her face staining them.

The monk pushed off her blade, "Miroku, please stop this. We're supposed to meet up with Kagome and the rest of them." The demon slayer pleaded but the monk didn't listen.

"Please get your friend and I'll get my husband and we can both go our own ways." The demon slayer pleaded with me this time.

I shook my head, "Won't work," Her fighting got sloppier as more tears came down her face, "and you, a demon slayer, wouldn't understand a demon's feelings. It was fifty-seven years ago, they were playing under a Sakura tree when a monk with a tunnel in his hand came and sucked him up right in front of her when she was in the top of the tree. She lost her kit to war the very same day. For fifty-seven long years she has kept these feelings of hate, grief, and sadness locked up. So let her let it all out. I won't let her kill him, but should he kill her I can't say he live long afterwards."

She nodded, "My name is Sango and the monk that took your friends life was my husband's grandfather. And you're right I wouldn't know how it would feel to lose a child and the love of your life before your eyes. That is a pain no one should bare."

"I'm Kirika, my friend's name is Mikia." I replied as my friend knocked the monk to the ground and raised her sword,"Now we stop them." I tackled her to the ground. I let her stand up then wrapped my arms around her waist and let her break down as she cursed and lashed her fox fire at the monk repeatedly.

"Killing him won't bring Kuro or Yuki back and I know for a fact that Kuro wouldn't want this, Mikia. None of your clan would. I miss them as well but, killing a monk won't bring them back." I yelled as she finally broke after fifty-seven years and cried silently. As fast as the tears were shed they were gone.

"Um… do you know how to get to a village called Adon Valley? We have friends there who are waiting." The monk walked up two steps and asked.

"First, I'm sorry for losing my temper, Monk … Miroku was it? Second, If we go anywhere together two rules, 1. We stick together and 2. If we don't draw our weapons neither do you. It's half a chance we know them. But yes we do know that town, in fact that town is in Kiraka's region and where Kirara was born." Mikia said walking over and petting Kirara.

"So are we going or are we going to stand here forever?" I asked rhetorically walking to the edge of the forest.

Before we left, I turned back and burnt the shrine to the ground, "No one needs to know the secrets it held." Mikia nodded understanding what I meant and followed as i turned walked away from the burning shrine, Songo and a confused Miroku followed behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Years have passed so Shippo is older. Just to let you know DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Samething, i do not own Inuyasha.**

We came to the village border as we look from atop a hill down to the valley Adon nested in, "So this is Adon. Wow. It's so secluded and peaceful. And I thought that it would be small but it's huge!"

"Wrong it was never like this before. I would like to tell you some of the history of Adon Valley." I said as I looked out over the village that use to be terrorized and yet feared at the same time. Miroku nodded for me to continue.

"It happened when I was little and carried on till I disappeared." I said as I sat down and picked up a stick, "Adon village has six clans in total in it. The Mitsuya clan, The Takenouchi clan, and the last human clan The Soho clan, all of these clans are part of the elder clans." I drew each of the family crests in the dirt and began to do the same with the other three, "The three elder demonic clans balance it out, Modegi of the woods, Komon of the earth, and Kobi of the water. The village was happy and carefree 'cause the wars did not spread here, that is till war broke out between the three demonic clans and the human clans over who shall rule what area of the valley. The war eventually caught the eye of my father, the ruler of the south, and my grandfather, the elder of the south." I stood up and through the stick, "That's when they stepped in because it might spread to the west and ruin the treaty between us. I don't know how, but they did eventually end it. But the only reason this place is special is because it kind of a refuge for half demons and their families. No one see them as an abomination here. That's how I met the girl who can stop me in my tracks." I said looking at Mikia who let a sly fox grin cross her lips, "So after years of being gone we're back. Now let's go meet these friends of yours."

"You're going to like them or some of them." Sango said. Though she was a demon slayer we got along fine the monk still has a long way to go with me and most of all Mikia. We walked down the hill as all the memories came to the front of my mind of a small boy with long silver her and magenta stripes on his face and wrist. But what stood out most was the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered as Mikia placed a hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic look. I let a sad smile cross my lips.

"Where are they? They said something about a rose meadow." Miroku wondered looking around.

"I know where that is. My mother and I went there all the time. It's called Adon meadow. Adon was the name of the half demon who founded Adon Valley. Every year there is a festival here." Mikia answered as I led them to the meadow.

"Sango it's been seven years but felt like forever." Said a girl dressed in a priestess outfit with a half dog demon standing beside her.

"It sure has. This is Mikia and Kiraka they led us here." Sango said as she gestured towards us. We nodded and my eye caught the resemblance to Sesshomaru to the half demon.

"They look a lot alike, don't they, Kiraka?" Mikia asked me looking at the half demon.

"Yeah they do. So much it's almost scary." I answered, "Hey what's your name?" I asked earning a grunt.

"You're in my lands. So I expect you to at least give me your names." I snarled stepping closer, "Now let me try again, what is your name." I demanded.

"Inuyasha, now may I ask what you need my name for?" Inuyasha snarled back.

'_Inuyasha is it…'_ I thought as my face stayed the same showing no emotion, "My lands, my business, none of yours, but I will tell you if you answer me one more thing, Sesshomaru of the west, are you kin to him?" I asked my back turned so no one can see the brittle hope in my eyes, but Mikia knew it was there.

"Yeah what's it to ya." His answer ignited a fire that had long since died out.

"He is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in many, many years. And as for your names, I have to have them for the festival at midnight if you want a kimono." I informed, "Mikia you know the valley like you know your mind show them around if they would like. But have them at the palace for fitting. I'll send Jun for you. Okay." I ordered getting a bow and a 'yes m'lady' witch she knew highly annoyed me, "Start that and I see to it you're the one falling in the pond to night." I warned and turned into my full demon form.

**InuYasha's POV:**

The way she acted annoyed me so damn much. I saw her full form and it was like my brother's but smaller, with black fur and fire around the paws.

"Damn she's already annoying." I growled getting me questionable looks from everyone, "You all know why. She acts just like him."

"If by 'him' you mean Sesshomaru. Yes, I can see that. But you don't know the whole story between them." The girl I believe she called Mikia said, "It's the fact that you resemble your brother just a little bit, that's really why she wanted to know. Believe it or not they use to always smile and play with each other nearly all the time. But by the time the wars in the valley and mountains broke out, that smiling happy pair just disappeared. Like the war had killed them. But I have a feeling that if they see each other again they might just smile once." She added a far off look in her eyes.

A blue swirl caught my eye as shippo came in to the meadow, "Kagome, Sango. Good to see you again." He said, "Inuyasha, it's been awhile. Who is she?" he said that same grin on his face from seven years ago.

"My name's Mikia." She answered, "Is that all of your group? Through the valley seems small it really isn't. Now lets began, m'lady will kill me if you're late." She said.

"Who will kill you?" Shippo asked a very confused look on his face.

"Her friend, Kiraka, Is the lady of the south and the lady of the valley. And there's a festival that starts at midnight and she took the liberty of having kimonos made for us." Sango explained smiling.

**Mikia's POV:**

"So let's begin." I lead them out of the meadow.

***Time skip***

By the end of the tour I had several of our old friends hug me and tell me how much they had missed me. I walked them to the last place I had to show them.

"It's just up ahead, the last place then we go back to Kiraka." I told them as we trudged up a hill, "You know those six elder clans that live in the village. We need to go see them."

"Why?" Sango asked as she caught up with me when I stopped by the only sakura tree in the valley.

"Wait. A sakura tree, a hill, this is..." The monk didn't finish as he already knew, "I wish to apologize for my grandfather. Though it won't do much good I am sorry for what happened. Please accept my -" He started but I cut him off.

"It isn't me who needs your apology. Follow me." I said and walked down the hill to the house of the Modegi clan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikia's POV:**

The path is so familiar to me, yet i feel like i'm a complete stranger here, '_Kuro..._' I fight back my tears as we approach the house i once shared with my mate and our family.

"Mikia? Is that my little Mikia?" An elderly woman said as she made her way to me.

"Yes, it's me." I answered as she placed a shaky hand on my face and I covered it with mine. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"My god, my little Mikia is back!" She cried.

"Yes, Mama Kia. I'm back." I whispered, rubbing her back,"I missed you so much." I said as i pulled back, "Where's Father Cade?"

"I go get him." She said smiling and walked inside calling the father of my late mate.

"Wow. Your parents really missed you." Shippo said.

"They were Kuro's parents. But they insisted that i call them Mama and Father." I told them and Miroku looked at the ground, "Sango, i would stay by your monk."

A minute later i heard two voices, "She is not. She died a long time ago." A gruff voice of an old man said.

"She is too, unless you're calling me mad." Mama Kia said and i laughed, something never change.

"You two will banter even when your bones." I said as i walked up on the porch.

An elderly man, with white hair pulled into a ponytail walked out, "Mi-mikia?!" He took my face between his aged and wrinkled hands, "You-your back! My baby girl is back." He cried and hugged me tightly.

"Yes, father. I came back. And i'm so sorry i ran off." I apologised and pulled back,"But father, there is someone here. I brought him here, so you can decide what to do. His great-grandfather, was the monk with the hole in his hand. The same that took them from us."

Miroku step forward, Sango right behind him, "I take it you are Kuro's father, Lord Cade." Father nodded, his usual kind eyes, hard and full of sadness. Miroku bowed his head, " I know I have no right in any way to stand here and ask for forgiveness for my Grandfather's actions. But i do. I ask for you, your wife, and Mikia to forgive my family's actions."

Father stepped close to him, "You came here, knowing that I might kill you, right Monk?"

Miroku nodded, "You ask and beg for forgiveness on your family's behalf. Tell me do you have a family?"

"Yes Lord Cade. I have a wife and children." Miroku said.

"So did Kuro." Father said, "Kuro was forgiveful, so am I. You have no need to ask or beg, cause your family is forgiven, not your grandfather, i can never forgive the man who took my son and grandchild." Miroku nodded, "My words to you are, cherish your family, for they may disappear from you one day."

Miroku smiled a bit, "Thank you Lord Cade."

"How about we all go inside and have some tea?" Mama asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh Mama, i told Lady Kiraka i would take them to get Kimonos for the festival. And we have to go, maybe tomorrow after the festival." I said and they nodded, giving them one last hug I lead the group to the palace.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

Me, Rin and Jaken walked to the edge of Adon Valley. It has been years since I last saw her and her face is still fresh in my mind.

"Jaken."I said and got my ever loyal, but annoying adviser's attention.

"Y-yes M'lord?" He said.

"We shall pay a visit to this village, there's a festival tonight. You are staying with Rin while i take care of my business." I said, keeping my face and voice emotionless as always.

"Yes, Mi'lord. Might i ask where it is you are going?" I did not answer as i usually do. I lead them down the hill as a memory came to the forefront of my mind, a young girl, her long soot black hair up in a ponytail. Her dark red eyes and black stripes stood out on her pale skin. Her eyes bright with happiness and a smile gracing her lips.

'_Kiraka..._' Her name a small whisper in my mind as we went in to the valley.

**A/N: Short yeah, but it's what i got. Sesshomaru is gonna be OOC a bit. But i gotta change a bit to fit the story. Anyway, you see that box that says review, yeah write something to let me know your here. Kay. You know the drill.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiraka's POV:**

I stood in front of my mirror, dressed in a dark blue and silver kimono that reached the floor, half of my black hair pinned up in an elegant style while the other half flowed down my back. I sighed and walked down to the entry room. Mikia walked in with the others behind her.

"You visited them didnt you?" I asked smiling, i knew she would so it didnt surprise me at all when she nodded. I walked to them, "Your kimono's are ready. Jun will show the ladies to the changing rooms, Neko will the gentleman to theirs."

The two cat demons nodded and led them to the respected rooms as Mikia went to her room to change. I wandered around till i found myself out in my private rose garden. I smiled at all the memories here, i felt soft fur brush my leg. Looking down i saw Kirara and smiled. I sat on a bench and patted my leg and she jumped into my lap.

"It's been quite a while since we sat here by ourselves." I whispered to the cute but deadly cat in my lap, "I miss him, the trouble we'd get into, the fights, all of it Kirara."

"Sesshomaru?" The demon slayer asked as she walked over and sat beside me.

"Yes. You've met him?" She nodded a small smile on her face.

"He had the cold exterior, but its not impenetrable. He saved a little girl, her name's Rin, she's very loyal to him." I smiled, Mr. 'I'm-Better-Than-Everyone' was cracked by a human child, "He helped us defeat a demon by the name Naraku and get my brother back."

"Sounds like he changed for the better, but i wish i could see him, i want to know if he remembers me." I told her as i petted the purring Kirara.

"I'm sure he remembers you. If not remind him." She advised me, "Now, what is this festival?"

"It starts at the moonrise and it goes on till sunrise. The streets are decorated in roses of many colors, lamps, venders up and down every street. Games and shops. And when Midnight come everyone meets in the garden and lights a lamp. Me, Kuro, Mikia and Sesshomaru, we had this tradition, we would go down to the cliffs that overlook this huge pond. We would spar,and when it would get down to the last two one of us would be thrown into the pond and the others would follow."

"Wow, seems that your four were really close." She said and i smiled at this. Even though she was a demon slayer she's really nice.

"Lets get going. I have to announce the start of the festival.", I set Kirara down and stood up leading Sango out to the foyer, the rest of them were there waiting, "I take it you like your kimonos?"

Kagome had a long light blue kimono with a scattered white petal design and a darker blue obi, her hair was pinned back and she had light make up on. Inuyasha had a simple dark red kimono with a lighter red obi. Sango was dressed in a dark pink kimono with red flower design with a light pink obi, her hair was down but pinned away from her face with no make up. Miroku had a simple dark blue kimono with a lighter blue obi. Shippo was dressed in simple light blue with white design. Mikia had on a red kimono with silver and blue lightning and petal designs. Her hair was pinned up away from her neck and face with roses, she had on little make up.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Kagome said smiling as she twirled in hers.

"Well why are you still standing here, the festivals outside." I told them as they smiled and left, Mikia stayed and looked at me.

"You okay Kiraka?"I nodded and she hugged me, "Good luck, Kira."

"Thank you Kia. Now go." She left and i steeled my nerves to make the speech. A knock sounded at the door and i opened it. I was at a loss for words, there in front of me was my old friend.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." I said stunned he was even more handsome than when we were kids.

**Yes short but it shall due i guess. I'm running out of ideas so leave yours in reviews please, and if you don't like it oh well, but i do not appreciate you tearing it apart in reviews, constructive criticism is one thing, but downright rudeness is another.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
